


The Soul's Eternal Dance

by Myzz_Queen_Bee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Universes Colliding, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzz_Queen_Bee/pseuds/Myzz_Queen_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouge Tena, newly grad from the Soul Society Academy is set on missions to help save corruptions in the time line of other dimensions and worlds and soon realizes the torture and pain that those worlds go through when she "fixes" the time lines. She then starts to wonder if the timelines are even meant to be fixed if they were beginning to corrupt anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl's Essence It has been 3000 years since earth realm has had major problems with its timeline. No one really visits her anymore. Mostly because the resources of earth have became scarce. The Kindergarten was successfully launched drying up all of the Americas land wiping out the population by 20% just from lack of resources, then as the gems slowly wiped out many of the other countries and the whole continent of Africa of any humans. The gems were planning to use Africa as a new Kindergarten, but fell in love the wildlife and how much more natural it looked without humans. They then began to wipe out the rest of the human race to have it as a non-high intelligent- life form planet. Ten people from each country ( Japan, Korea, Russia, Germany, last Americans, last Africans, and Mexico being most of what's left) fled earth using the Rose Bloom that Steven Universe created to preserve the last of the human race. Steven and the last of the Crystal Gems fought endlessly to save Earth, but none the less lost the second great war and were killed, tortured or captured for public execution on home planet. Pearl of the Crystal Gems was saved by the Rose essence left by Rose Quartz. She has been reported missing for 250 years until we received her Soul essence. Her soul carries a powerful grudge, that where I come into place. My name is Rouge, and I'm here with the Soul Society to protect the timeline from warp holes and altercations. Pearl's story will be the first story I be enter and I will be receiving assistance from the saved soul Rose Quartz. Additional support as an emergency contactor and medic, Katara of Team Avatar. The mission info and objective have been restated and completely analyzed. Group Rainbow Rose will leave in 3 hours. Team Leader: Rouge Tena Team Member: Rose Quartz Team Member: Katara My team will have to leave off for the mission in just 10 minutes and we still haven't received the Check List of Historical items to collect. What a mess, my first mission and there is already things all going wrong. I look over to Rose Quartz into her eyes for support. I stare into them seeing she is lost in thought. Her massive curls lightly drift in the breeze of the door opening from Captain Eternity's office. Her pupils fade out of the star form and she falls back into reality. She looks over to me and gently smiles assuring me everything will go fine. She had been on many missions before, I'm a little confused as to why I'm the team leader, but wasn't going to question the authority of the Soul Society. Captain Eternity strolls over with the time scroll in one hand and the avatar for Pearl's body in the other. It is rather small, it's a little under 6" and is almost string like. Made from the ocean's spirit core and organic material, that little guy is like her new gem, but you know, not really hers. Katara stands up from fixing up her gourds and bows to show respect for Capt. Eternity. I look at Rose Quartz and she nods her head to show that what I should do when he comes by me. Captain Eternity was a very tall Man. Origins are unknown but was said to have lost all of his comrades of his dimension. His hair was jet black. Eyes timid but easily hidden by a maturing face. His face though intimidating was still rather gentle and gave a sense of security. Though he was tall, he was lanky. long limbs sway by his side. As he approached I got a waft of him. It was the smell of the sea. I wonder what that could be? I look up to met his round eyes and then bow to show respect. He puts the scroll in his hand with the avatar and pets my head. I see a very sincere smile plaster his face. "Now then young lady, are you Rouge Tena?" His voice gentle, creasing my ears. Nervously I blush and reply too excited, "Yes sir, I'm Rose Tena, Team Leader of Rainbow Rose Sir," wow, I guess I'm a little bit scarred too. I look up at him again to see him giggle. My face begins to flush a brighter red. "Well, Rouge here's everything you will need to take on the mission. You will be placed at the location 100 miles east of the second Great War. There you will pick up the items list from between the two statues one of Steven Universe, and another of Garnet. Your objective is not only to find Pearl's body that is lost, but also engage in the second Great War. Just long enough to buy time for the Earthlings to escape without pursuit. Any questions?" his words even though talking about a mission seemed just as gentle as if he was talking to a baby. "Only one, why is Pearl the main objective and not the main protectors of Earth like Garnet and Steven." I notice what I said started bothering Rose Quartz. She is furrowing her eye brows in disappointment. I look back to Captain and he places his hand on my shoulder and leans down to look at me eye level. "Now my lady, who said that Garnet and Steven were the heroes of the second Great War?" I felt like I said something incredibly stupid and nervously respond a half assed response, "Well, isn't Steven the reason that the humans got to use Rose Bloom?" he tilts his head and smiles, "How could they make the statues of Garnet and Steven if they left Earth?" before I could respond Katara interrupted, "Sorry for the interruption, but hello? We have three minutes till the next worm hole opens." her sass is surprisingly stinging. He takes his hand off me and hands me the goods. I slip them into my items deposit. Rose grabs my hand before I could wave bye to the Captain. I look over to him and he waves to me. "Rouge, I know this is your first mission, but be careful not to create bonds with people. These missions are dangerous and you might not be back. The Captain has never had any friends and making friends with a rookie like you and you end up dying will break him." Katara's statement hisses at me. "Oh, gosh this is going so bad that was one of the tips in the book. I'm so sorry." ignoring my apology, Katara grabs my other hand and Rose's and we create a triangle around the hole. A pink light flickers as the ripe in time begins to open. As it opens I can see the location we are being sent to, it was the beach with a house in a mountain with a giant women craved into it. I look to Rose and Katara to see what to do. "Katara are you ready?" Rose's voice ever so soothing. She was my teacher when training for the Soul Society. Always thought she was a leader. Katara nods her head at both of us and we let go of our hands and jump in. I hope this mission goes alright...

Pearl's Essence It has been 3000 years since earth realm has had major problems with its timeline. No one really visits her anymore. Mostly because the resources of earth have became scarce. The Kindergarten was successfully launched drying up all of the Americas land wiping out the population by 20% just from lack of resources, then as the gems slowly wiped out many of the other countries and the whole continent of Africa of any humans. The gems were planning to use Africa as a new Kindergarten, but fell in love the wildlife and how much more natural it looked without humans. They then began to wipe out the rest of the human race to have it as a non-high intelligent- life form planet. Ten people from each country ( Japan, Korea, Russia, Germany, last Americans, last Africans, and Mexico being most of what's left) fled earth using the Rose Bloom that Steven Universe created to preserve the last of the human race. Steven and the last of the Crystal Gems fought endlessly to save Earth, but none the less lost the second great war and were killed, tortured or captured for public execution on home planet. Pearl of the Crystal Gems was saved by the Rose essence left by Rose Quartz. She has been reported missing for 250 years until we received her Soul essence. Her soul carries a powerful grudge, that where I come into place. My name is Rouge, and I'm here with the Soul Society to protect the timeline from warp holes and altercations. Pearl's story will be the first story I be enter and I will be receiving assistance from the saved soul Rose Quartz. Additional support as an emergency contactor and medic, Katara of Team Avatar. The mission info and objective have been restated and completely analyzed. Group Rainbow Rose will leave in 3 hours.

Team Leader: Rouge Tena

Team Member: Rose Quartz

Team Member: Katara

My team will have to leave off for the mission in just 10 minutes and we still haven't received the Check List of Historical items to collect. What a mess, my first mission and there is already things all going wrong. I look over to Rose Quartz into her eyes for support. I stare into them seeing she is lost in thought. Her massive curls lightly drift in the breeze of the door opening from Captain Eternity's office. Her pupils fade out of the star form and she falls back into reality. She looks over to me and gently smiles assuring me everything will go fine. She had been on many missions before, I'm a little confused as to why I'm the team leader, but wasn't going to question the authority of the Soul Society. Captain Eternity strolls over with the time scroll in one hand and the avatar for Pearl's body in the other. It is rather small, it's a little under 6" and is almost string like. Made from the ocean's spirit core and organic material, that little guy is like her new gem, but you know, not really hers. Katara stands up from fixing up her gourds and bows to show respect for Capt. Eternity. I look at Rose Quartz and she nods her head to show that what I should do when he comes by me. Captain Eternity was a very tall Man. Origins are unknown but was said to have lost all of his comrades of his dimension. His hair was jet black. Eyes timid but easily hidden by a maturing face. His face though intimidating was still rather gentle and gave a sense of security. Though he was tall, he was lanky. long limbs sway by his side. As he approached I got a waft of him. It was the smell of the sea. I wonder what that could be? I look up to met his round eyes and then bow to show respect. He puts the scroll in his hand with the avatar and pets my head. I see a very sincere smile plaster his face.

"Now then young lady, are you Rouge Tena?" His voice gentle, creasing my ears. Nervously I blush and reply too excited,

"Yes sir, I'm Rose Tena, Team Leader of Rainbow Rose Sir," wow, I guess I'm a little bit scarred too. I look up at him again to see him giggle. My face begins to flush a brighter red.

"Well, Rouge here's everything you will need to take on the mission. You will be placed at the location 100 miles east of the second Great War. There you will pick up the items list from between the two statues one of Steven Universe, and another of Garnet. Your objective is not only to find Pearl's body that is lost, but also engage in the second Great War. Just long enough to buy time for the Earthlings to escape without pursuit. Any questions?" his words even though talking about a mission seemed just as gentle as if he was talking to a baby.

"Only one, why is Pearl the main objective and not the main protectors of Earth like Garnet and Steven." I notice what I said started bothering Rose Quartz. She is furrowing her eye brows in disappointment. I look back to Captain and he places his hand on my shoulder and leans down to look at me eye level.

"Now my lady, who said that Garnet and Steven were the heroes of the second Great War?" I felt like I said something incredibly stupid and nervously respond a half assed response, "Well, isn't Steven the reason that the humans got to use Rose Bloom?" he tilts his head and smiles,

"How could they make the statues of Garnet and Steven if they left Earth?" before I could respond Katara interrupted,

"Sorry for the interruption, but hello? We have three minutes till the next worm hole opens." her sass is surprisingly stinging. He takes his hand off me and hands me the goods. I slip them into my items deposit. Rose grabs my hand before I could wave bye to the Captain. I look over to him and he waves to me.

"Rouge, I know this is your first mission, but be careful not to create bonds with people. These missions are dangerous and you might not be back. The Captain has never had any friends and making friends with a rookie like you and you end up dying will break him." Katara's statement hisses at me.

"Oh, gosh this is going so bad that was one of the tips in the book. I'm so sorry." ignoring my apology, Katara grabs my other hand and Rose's and we create a triangle around the hole. A pink light flickers as the ripe in time begins to open. As it opens I can see the location we are being sent to, it was the beach with a house in a mountain with a giant women craved into it. I look to Rose and Katara to see what to do.

"Katara are you ready?" Rose's voice ever so soothing. She was my teacher when training for the Soul Society. Always thought she was a leader. Katara nods her head at both of us and we let go of our hands and jump in. I hope this mission goes alright...

 


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge, Rose, and Katara finally make to SU and begin there Mission.

We are traveling at the speed of light through time. Like how many of y'all can say you've done that? That's right. As we are going through the Steven Universe timeline I can see memories or what seem like memories float by us. I can see laughter and tears and love. Is that Rose Quartz?  
" Rose? Is this..?"  
"It is Rouge, this is where I'm from." her voice sounds really sad. Her eyes begin to glisten up as she fights back her tears. Katara grabs our hands as we fall from the worm hole. We land on the beach home that the worm hole showed us before entering it. I have never felt sand before. It feels like tiny, small rocks me. I stand up and see the house. It has steps up to the porch that will lead you inside. At the base of the steps on each side there was the giant Steven and Garnet statues.   
"He looks so much like his father,: the statement slips through Rose's lips.  
" Who's looks like who?" I respond, Rose looks over with a shocked look on her face. I look over at Katara for the answer but she just rolls her eyes at me.  
"Did I say something wrong?" i have to ponder. Why aren't they answering my questions. Rude. Rose puts her hand against my cheek and smiles,   
"Everything you need to know will unfold in time, there is nothing you need to worry about." though her face says I'll be fine her voices seems indifferent. Katara already started looking for the note of items for us to fine. Like why couldn't Captain Eternity just give us the list. I look over to the house to see if it was left at the door; inside I see a shadowy figure swift leaping and throwing things around.   
"Katara, Rose, look inside the house!" the lanky figure continues it search for whatever it is its looking for. I take cover behind the giant of Garnet statue to not encounter people we shouldn't encounter.   
"Pearl?" Rose whispers inaudible to me and Katara. "Pearl!" This time she yells. Katara jumps up and pulls Rose behind the Steven Statue. The lanky figrue stops and heads for the door. I begin pulling my soul gem out, I'm a magical girl after all. The mysterious being opens the door reviling itself. Pale skin, a sky blue ballad suit and pointed nose and hair are the most destined features. She glances left to right nose held high in the air. I pull out the time scroll to see if it could get a read on the character in front of us.   
Pearl part of the crystal gems. So this is Pearl. Highly skilled in combat and ballad, main weapon being her spear that can shoot energy waves. Take caution approaching and avoid combat by any means.   
"My darling Pearl, it has been so long." Rose's voice calm and excited all at the same time. Pearl's eyes widen and she leaps over to Rose and jumps in her arms. Tears flood the eye of the crystal gem as she buries her face in Rose's elegant curls. Rose gently rubs her back in small circles. Katara and I step out knowing everything is safe. Pearl pulls her head up and stares at us .   
"Who are they?" Pearl snarls as she pulls off Rose.   
"They're here to help fix the time line, that's the only reason I can coexist with Steven around." Rose gently responds. I approach them both and introduce myself.   
" I'm Rouge Tena, Leader of Group Rainbow Rose, please to meet you." I stick my hand out to shake hands. She looks over to Rose and she nods her head in approval or something.   
"Well, I a Pearl, of the Crystal Gems," she responds but no fully focused on me. I look over to what she is glaring at. Katara was on the other end of the assult sending a just as scary scawl back at Pearl.   
"Well, I'm Katara, a Master water bender." Katara snarl at Pearl. I can feel the tension become electric. Rose walks between them.   
"Now then Pearl, where are the rest of the gems." Rose tries to redirect the conversation.   
" Wait, Rose, how did you get here? I thought you gave up your gem to being Steven into being?" Pearl says to her realization. Rose looks down, pink hair reigns over her eyes shading them from view. I have the argue to explain everything to Pearl.  
"Pearl, Rose Quartz is apart of the Soul Society, an inter-galactic group that travels through to create warps and rips in the fabric of time. Currently the time line we are in will be completely destroyed and Earth realm and any events that are going on past present and future will no longer exist." i say this looking around the group. Rose lifts her and turns it slowly. Katara's jaw had already dropped, and Pearl's eyes are squinting in disbelief. I go to continue to explain but Katara's glare stuns me.   
"My darling Rouge..." Rose tries to say before Pearl injects.   
"Your darling, Rose? Really, she isn't even a gem. How could she prove to be any use to you? She is basically as useless as..."   
"Pearl, Enough." Rose's voice stern and for the first time angry. I look around trying not to break down. Did I do something wrong? Is Pearl jealous? Why is this happening? Walks up the steps into the house. Katara and I follow close behind. Pearl keeping her distance. She's most likely taking in the information the best she can. I mean I didn't even get to tell her the reason Rose was even there was because we saved her soul and if we didn't Rose would soon fade from existence and all that would be left would be memories of her. Maybe, that wouldn't be the best thing to tell Pearl. She seems mentally unstable. I should note that.   
When we enter the house, you can see a small kitchen, small living room and a ladder that leads to the space for a room. Though it is more of a corner, because it isn't like going up a level because you could see everything in the house. Just past the kitchen, everything seems like it was from some kind of sci-fi movie. Chrome floors and walls with gems poking out from the of the room. at the end is a door with a star with five different colors at each point on the star. In the center of the room is their warp panel I do believe.   
I look to see what everyone else is doing in the house, Rose goes to the top of the ladder and looks through the stuff that is. I stare into her eyes and her pupils change to that famous star shape everyone loves. She picks up a T-shirt much too small for her from the ground. It's red with a large yellow star on it. Tears stream down her rosy cheeks as she pulls it into her face to cover her crying.   
Katara walks straight over to the gems warp panel to scan it. More than likely to see if has potential use for time travel because time scrolls are dangerous. It has a good chance of anyone of someone in the soul society to steal it and destroy it. Though that has never happened, it could still happen.   
Pearl goes up to comfort Rose. Rose lifts her face from the shirt and smiles. It looks as if she never cried. I wish that's what happens when I cried.   
"Pearl, where is everyone?" Rose calmly states. controlling her emotions.  
"Amethyst is in her gem after Garnet and Steven told me to retreat from battle to find your..." Pearl starts crying pulling a cracked gem from her waist band of her skirt. The purple gem was almost broken in half. "Steven's spit couldn't heal it and the fountain was destroyed in battle." Pearl sobs out. Katara pulls the water from her gourds and embraces the gem in its healing powers.   
"Thank you, Katara." Rose lets out sorrowfully. I look at the gem as Katara pulls it in. The crack wasn't shaking.   
" Rose, what about your tears?" Pearl says holding back the tears so she could talk clearly. Rose nods her head takes the gem from Katara's water. Rose lifts the gem close to her face and tears fall upon it. No reaction. Rose falls to her knees cushioned by her fluff white dress. Tears flood her eyes and drown the gem.   
"Rose..." I gently sigh. I notice a faint purple glow from the palm of Rose's hand. The gems crack is fading and the gem becomes whole again. It begins to float and Rose takes a step back. The shape of the gem turns humanoid. Changing shape and design of what appears to be clothing. The glow turns pur white and explodes with bright light. As it fades, the figure of a purple person comes to, she flips her hair from her face show her big eyes and large lips that flatter her round face. Her white side sweep bands drift just slightly above her eyes. Though rather short, she was large figure. Not fat, be curvy per say. She looks around almost alert to an movement and noises.   
"Pearl what are we doing here?" she yells heading towards the warp panel.  
"Well, that's not the way I expected you to say hello to me after so much time Amethyst." Rose says with light sarcasm. The white her girl wipes her head around very quickly . Her eyes wide and full of excitement. She jumps into Rose's arms and Rose spins around with her.   
"Is this a new gem?" I look over to Katara.   
"No, she is recorded already. That is Amethyst." I pull my scroll out and look her up. Ok, so she is one of very few gems that were born and survived the first Kindergarten. She is very skilled with her wipe and has a spinning dash attack. She also, has the ability to duel wield her wipes for maximum damage out put. Avoid combat with her by all means.   
"Well, Hello there Amethyst, I am Rouge Tena, leader of..."   
"Yeah, whatever but Amethyst, you need to be more careful, we almost lost you... and we couldn't live with that happening." Pearl said with a voice overflowing with dread.   
"Wow, pearl way to ruin the moment me and Rose were having, but of course you can't help but ruin everyone else's moments with each other can you?" Amethyst hisses at Pearl.  
"Now now, let's not fight, I'm just glad we got her in time. To loss you from the time line would have ruined the success of the mission." I say before realizing how insensitive that was. Rose laughs lighting the tension of my words.  
"Rouge everything will be fine, you worry so much."  
"You and Pearl would get along just fine!" Amethyst snarkly wipes the comment at me. I roll my eyes.   
"Pearl did you happen to find a scroll or note with a list of Historical items or artifacts on it? Pearl tills her head walks over to the counter and opens the top drawer and pulls out a scroll.   
"This was in the Garnet Statues hand. Could this be it?" I take it and open it to find a list of items. 

-Rose's Sword and Scabbard  
-Cookie Cat  
-Lion  
-Gem Destabilizer  
-Gem Bubble  
-Ruby  
-Sapphire  
-Peridot  
-Yellow Diamond  
-Jasper  
-Lapis  
-Amethyst  
-Rose Quartz  
-Emerald  
-Pearl's Essence (To complete mission)  
-Pearl in her new avatar

 

"Uuuhhhh Rose, Katara, you might want to look at this..." I can't believe that this list full of actually beings.   
"What is it Rouge?" Katara questions me taking the list for her and Rose Quartz to read. There eyes show no emotion, no shock, no nothing.   
"Well, seems like other list." Rose says draining my emotions. I feel numb. "Now Pearl, Amethyst where is the War at? Were here to help."   
"But, Rose, Katara..."   
"I already told you Rouge, everything you need to know will unfold in time, there is nothing you need to worry about." Rose said with the same smile as before. This time, more unsettling, almost evil, pure terror are hidden behind the façade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first three chapters written out already, and I plan to release a new chapter at last once a week. Also, hope you like long chapters because the next one is long. Enjoy :D


	3. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more information spills about the truth of the Soul Society, the more danger Rouge begins to feel in. They enter the Great war and engage in countless acts of murder as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long. there was so much I need to put into it this time. Also some new fusions are introduced in this chapter :D hope you like them as much as I do :D Enjoy!!!!

"Then we need to tell Pearl and Amethyst what is going on." I say with a stern voice. Rose puts her hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off. "That's and order." I say using my authority.   
"Excuse me Rouge Tena, I don't believe you know what you're doing." Katara responds with respect.   
"Katara, Rose, that was an order, do I have to tell Captain Eternity of your insubordinate activity?" saying in my serious voice. I was starting to tremble. I felt sweaty and unnerved. Rose and Katara sighed.   
"Rose what's going on? What are you not telling me I mean us?" Pearl questions worried.   
"Yeah, Rose it honestly really weird that you just show up back in the middle of the Second war. How are you even here?" Amethyst says going through the fridge.   
Rose sighs and walks over to them and explains the mission and the list. As I watch I can feel Katara's eye ripping my body apart. Look over with a blank expression. Katara seems to be on the defensive.   
"Is something the matter Katara?" I question her.  
"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into. Do you?" seem says with a vicious wipe like attitude.   
"I do. I can't morally take these people out of the timeline they live. They have lives here." I say starting to get emotional.   
"That's why you don't do it by choice you just take them. The crystal gems are easier then other beings because if you put them in jewelry boxes they can't transform into there true forms. And..."  
"That's even worse! Why would someone do that?" They never told us this stuff in University.   
"You're looking at it all wrong. How does it hurt them to live much longer than they would in their worlds? They get to live as long as they want fighting for the safety of space and time."  
Well Katara, why can't they have a choice? Why do we have to take them by force? It basically enslaving them." She shakes her head and looks at Rose. Rose had finish braking the news to both Amethyst and Pearl.   
"Rose, but I don't want to leave. I have put some much into protecting the Planet for you. I had to take care of Steven just for you. I risked my life all for you." Pearl said with tears streaming down her face.   
"This is my home Rose, this is where I was born. I can't just leave it! I don't care if we're destiny to lose the war. THIS is my home. It not fair you get to pick how we live our lives.!" Amethyst yells.   
Their warp panel flashes a straight beam up to the ceiling. Three figures appear in it. When the light fades, a boy with a big wave hair steps out of the circle panel. He looks so very familiar. A red t-shirt with a giant yellow star plasters itself to us. Next to him is a girl of African American descent. She has large brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She carries a large Great sword on her shoulder. She wears a light blue flowy gown with even littler blue leggings. On the other side of the boy, is a very tall women, almost as tall as Rose. She has square shape afro and silver shades covering her eyes. She also has large lips like Amethyst, and a skin tight body suit. On her hands are large gauntlets. Mysterious is the way I feel about her.   
The approach us with little emotion and reaction.   
"who might you be?" says the very tall women. I step back getting some room from the awkward distance she decided to place herself.   
"I'm Rouge Tena, Leader of Team Rainbow Rose, this Katara and Rose Quartz." as I say that the tall women runs over to her and hugs Rose Quartz.   
"Garnet, who is she?" the boy questions the so called Garnet.   
"Steven dear, I believe that's your mother." says the sword girl. She is much smarter than I imagined. She must be Connie. Steven blushes when she said that.  
"Connie, you're embarrassing me." he says grab her by the waist and pressing his nose into her nose. Rose Quartz looks up from her hug with Garnet to look at Steven.   
"Rose, I totally forget, this is your son, Steven." Garnet says in an almost emotionless voice. Rose walks towards him. He let go of Connie and did the same. The two seemed a little confused when they saw each other. They circled around for a few seconds before stopping.  
"Steven, you look so much like him." rose whispers.  
"Like Dad?" he says with the breathe of innocence. Rose starts crying again.   
"Oh, Steven, I wish I was there for you. I have been watching out for you but could never actually be there for you!" Rose sobs out. Steven wraps his arms around her waist because of how tall she is.   
"This is so sweet, I can't even." I sigh out. Katara looks over to me in surprise.  
"You have the ability for feel happy for others." she says little heartedly. I give her a friendly elbow to the side and walk over to Rose and Steven.  
"Steven, were you at the great war just now?" I ask shattering the moment to millions of pieces.   
"Oh yeah that's, why we came back. Were getting destroyed. We need Pearl and Amethyst on the field right now. I can believe I got distracted again." he says slapping his forehead.   
"Wait is there an Emerald?" I ask remembering the list.   
"I think she's on the battlefield now why?"  
"Steven not now we need to return now! Sorry for the short reunion, but we have a war to fight and we're not going to lose." Garnet says stepping onto the warp panel. I look around as everyone heads to the warp panel.   
"Hold on!" I yell to them. " I need to transform." everyone looks at me in confusion. "I'm a magical girl, just let me do this." I pullout my soul dew. "Swan of eternity spread your wings. Enlighten me with the power of love and valor. Give me the strength of a thousand suns, and dance with me the performance of swords."   
A pink light blossoms from my soul dew. My normal clothes are absorbed into the dew and my hair fraps over my breast from having falling from the my side braids. I bend over and tap my foot and slid my hand up my legs and bright pink boots poof onto my feet as i reach my waist I tap my hips as along pink Victorian dress flows around my body. I reach my arms out to form a t shape with my body and flex my wrist. long whit glows cover my arms and a purple corset wraps around my body. I move my hands to my hair and tap it and it grows to large curls all the way down my back to my butt. I open my eyes and pink and purple hearts fall all around me and slowly fade.   
"Alright I'm ready to go!" I yell to them  
"We can hear you." yells Amethyst holding back her laughter.   
"Well, well, well, I thought you were just useless. Now you can distract the enemies with your tacky outfit well the rest of use actually fight." Pearl sassily teases me.   
"Well, I have a weapon too!" I say summoning my bow from oblivion. "See I'm not useless."  
"Of course not my darling Rouge, lets just get going so you can show them what your made Ok?   
Traveling through there warp panel was nothing like traveling through space. it was hard to breath and it was so cool. Once we got to the battle grounds everyone jumps away from the panel but me.  
"Rouge look out!" yells Rose. I blast the giant foot with an arrow; the foot is completely destroyed. Jump back to get a look at the face of the creature the tried to step on me. warped green blue face with four eyes looked at me.   
"It's Malachite." Garnet yells jumping up and punching it in the face. The creature began to glow and two gems blasted away from each. A basic blue girl lays on the ground. The other gem is yellow and brown. Very large with white hair. She has a yellow gem on her nose.   
"Jasper's mine." Garnet says jumping into action. I look around to countless humanoid beings fight each other around half with Star shape patterns on them, and the rest with diamonds.   
"Look attack anyone with a diamond on them and protect the ones with stars. If the gem goes inside of its gems brake the gem to finish them off." Rose says before summoning her shield and sword and begins fighting.   
I look around still confused. Then a Ruby gem that is short charges me. It has square hair and a head band with a diamond on it. Is an enemy. She swings at me with a giant gauntlet. I jump on it and use it as a spring to gain air. I ready my arrow and shatter the weapon.   
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" the gem yells in pain. was the weapon apart of her body? I draw another arrow and shoot the gem in the leg pinning it to the ground. "You'll never beat yellow diamonds army!" the gem yells. I look at the center of her palm and she has a gem.  
"Well, we may not, but your time has come." I shoot the gem and the gem explodes. I jump back avoiding the fire that came from the gems death. I look up and see what seems to be a different blue girl was coming down towards me. She had wings made from water. I pulled out an arrow and shot her in the face. Though I thought it would be a fatal shot, all it did was knock her out of the air.   
"You're going to pay for that" she says. She shoots water from her wings. I roll out of the way and shoot an arrow through her side making her fall to her side. I take the shot but only scrap the gem cracking it. She begins to lose form.  
Pearl jumps next to me.   
"No need to fight her now, she is now unstable. But that's not why I'm here." she says throwing a spear at the center of another gem. " I was wondering if you know how to fuse?"   
"Like the dance thing Rose Quartz does with me?"  
"Yeah, did you guys every fuse?"   
"Only, once."   
"Good enough, let us dance" We take a three steps back from each other. Her gem on her forehead begins to glow. I pull out my Soul dew and it begins to glow as well. Pearl begins her dance with a leap and a shenay turn towards me I lift my dress and do the same thing. As we're side by side, I grab her hand and spin her into me. I look at her face and she's blushing. I then put my hand under her left leg and begin spinning her. As we spin we begin to float and soon I can feel our beings shift into one. Her gem fuses with main. Now its safe from any hit because to get it back we need to summon it. Though we are stuck together now, I can feel us still dancing like we never even fused. As the glow fades the faboo Perlite.   
"Haha, it feels as if I have never been myself." we say flipping our long peach colored hair. "Oh will, you look at that, we have no weapon, but were in a war! Haha, why don't I just..." stopping mid sentence with our top two hands we summon Pearl's Spear through our forehead surfacing her gem for only a few seconds. Then with our bottom two hands we summon my Oblivion bow. The Malachite that had attack us before, is approaching. "Now, now, it's not nice to try a sneak attack," we say very cock. We slam our weapons and the fuse forming a giant gust fan. It had peach silk and Sharpened pearls on the end of the fan. At the base of the fan were you can hold it, there was a staff to hold it for extra length.   
"You are very pathetic, your not even a real, gem." the green blue gems barkles at us.  
"haha, don't be so rude, you forget we're the prettiest of all, and very smart as well haha!" WE Lift our giant fan and swing at the Malachite. We miss. "Oopsy, looks like I'm not use to be me, Haha!" We pull our fan out of the ground swing at the Malachite again this time splitting it in half.   
"Haha, got you!" The face forms around the weapon and she swings us. We lose grab an slam again the ground.   
"Well, seems like you best us once, now we know all your tricks, haha!" We say jumping summoning a new weapon.  
"That doesn't even make sense! We used one of our many tricks you fool!" Malachite says vulgarly.   
"Oh, if only you knew the power of the Greatest Perlite!!! Haha!!" We shoot the fan off the staff and cut Malachite clean in half, before she forms we turn our staff around to the shape end and break the nose of the monstrosity.   
"Jasper NO!!!" Screams the other half before changing to the original form. She looks up at us and begins crying. She grows her water wings and trys flying away.   
"Not so fast Lapis Lazuli" we say clamping our hands around her. "We need to take you with use," We begin crushing her.  
"PLEASE STOP I CAN"T TAKE.... the.... pain" she begins to lose consciences.   
"Haha, it's so much more fun when you can see them lose there life force, but that would be killing her which is a no. To bad, she best the faboo Perlite and deserves to died for that." the weakened Lapis poofs into her gem form.   
"Now where's that bimbo Katara when you need. Probably on her..."  
"I heard that Pea....rl" she says looking at us in shock.   
"Oh, there you are, take this. Its Lapis." we say happily.  
"Where's Jasper?"  
"oops we killed her haha!"   
"Well, I'll collect her shards, we might be able to revive her."   
"Oh, boo Katara. We did all that easy work just for you to reverse it? what a disappoint you are. Guess that's why you couldn't save..."  
"That enough!!! You have no right to bring that up!" Katara yells turning from us to hide her crying.   
"What a baby, well were off to kill some more ta-ta for now!" As we jump through the battle field we can see that our numbers are fading fast, from what we could see about 20% of out army has been lost well only 10% of there's has been lost.  
"Perlite, look out!" we hear the voice of Steven from behind and duck down avoid an arrow from Opal.   
"Oh Opal, you should know that you inferior to me, I am Perlite after all," we say avoid another six arrows.  
"Don't be silly, I am the best form a Pearl could ever reach!" We slam our staff across her stomach. It didn't knock her down, but dragged her across the ground.   
"Oh that sardonyx silly, and that's with another gem! Haha now watch this!" We throw our staff up and shoot and arrow at it summoning the Star Grazers Rose.  
"Oh how I have been waiting to use the bad boy!!! oops she is a girl Haha!!!" we grab it and shot two cannon like energy waves from it hitting Opal in the middle of both her gems.   
"Wow, Perlite, you're amazing." Steven said crashing a gem beneath his foot into dust.   
"Oh, I know I am haha!"   
"Connie, why don't we fuse? it would be fun!!!" he looks over to Connie who is finishing her 20th gem.   
"Sure, Perlite cover us." Steven and Connie began their fusion dance.   
"Not a problem love birds lets just use our Diamond dust technique." We Crush our newly made staff and blow it into the field creating a shroud of explosive diamonds. As it spread it took down a number of gems who uses fire based moves. As it slowly fades Stevonnie comes from the veil of diamonds.   
"Aren't you guys just the cutest fusion. Well, next to me Haha!" we say summoning a new fan staff. "Let's en...joy..." i could feel me and Pearl rip away from each other. i can feel her slip from my hand. I'm sorry... as we fell apart Pearl fell to the floor, not in her gem and I stand holding my stomach.   
"Perlite!" Stevonnie yelled slashing the Ebony that split me and Pearl.  
"Pearl, are you alright?" I say knowing I'll be fine as long as my soul dew isn't touched.  
"I'll be fine, keep fighting, I need to rest."  
"What about Ro..."  
"Oh no Rose!" she says jumping to her feet and running towards Rose behind me.   
"I'll save you Rose!" she says jumping in front of an axe swung at Rose. She shields rose, but ends up going back into her gem.   
"Rouge, quickly put her in a jewelry box! I can't have her do this, not again!" Rose says killing the gem that sent Pearl into her gem.   
"Right!" I pull out the Jewelry box and stuff Pearl in it. "It was fun being Perlite, maybe we can do in again one day." I say shaving her into my Oblivion pocket. A green hand puts itself on my shoulder.   
"I'm looking for Garnet." the green gem says with its evergreen eyes gleaming.  
"I don't.." the green shoves me down and kicks a gem coming from behind me.   
"Never mind, I found her." she says lifting me up and jumping over to Garnet. Trying to avoid further, combat I move inside a Rose bush. It was an unusual thing to encounter in the battlefield. As a matter of fact, this whole battlefield seems a little off. Where are we? I pull out my scroll and read through the information of the Second war. Ever last garden is the host of the second Great War. Full of Rose's, it powers up the following gems: Rose Quartz (That's a given). Emerald, Perlite (well that's why we were so strong), Rainbow Quartz, Sardonyx, Apricot Quartz, and Envious Turquoise. Who could that be? Gems powered down by the battlefield: Amethyst, Ebony, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet x2, Opal.   
"Now Rouge, we're in battle no time for relaxing," an unfamiliar voice says poking a hole in my focus. I look around trying to see outside the bush to identify the gem that was speaking to me. The bush that was shrouding me began shaking violently.   
"What's going on?" i jump out of the bush and begin to avoid possibly being captured. As i get to my feet I look up to the giant standing before. Though mainly blue, veins of green and red run throughout her body. Her suit similar to Garnet but red and green plaster itself to the world. She wears a knee long skirt that is very element to say the last. Consisting of three petals one of fire, one of ice, and one a large green flower petal create the skirt. Her bots are neon great with sharp heels giver her an extra foot to her already massive height. Her glows are Red and blue respectively.   
"Who are you?"{ I say very timid that this might be a bad guy I have to face myself.   
"I'm Envious Turquoise, you jealous yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter wont be posted for a few days, haven't even started it tbh. but there's only two more chapters left of the Steven Universe Saga. Maybe three if we're luck. This will also mark the end of the last Air bender Saga for now, even though SU is the main focus of this Saga.

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be a cross over of many anime, manga, and video games total from the perspective of one person. I hope you guys enjoy and leave suggestions for which story's you would liked to be in this book. :D


End file.
